The present invention should be used in any environment where training is desired regarding the aiming and utilization of a device that requires manual line-of-sight aiming. For example, hunters of wild game may not be afforded the opportunity to see many live game animals through the scope of their firearm prior to a hunt. The invention described here may show images of possible targets, such as game animals at various distances, so that the hunter can learn to accurately estimate the distance to a target based on its size as it appears through the firearm's optical sight. The quality of the game animal is also important when deciding whether or not to shoot, so this invention allows animals of various hunt quality to be shown to new hunters prior to a hunt, to lessen the chance of poor decision making in the field. In addition, the hunter may wish to measure the motions required to raise and steady the firearm and improve these motions through training, and this invention provides for data about these motions to be collected for use in such training.